Years Gone and Alone
by UnravelingSoul of Emiry
Summary: But where was the host club when she needed them the most. All those years she needed them? And now the want back into her life she just doesnt know if she can. it hurts and she's scared but has to be strong. Especially with Akai in her life, she worries for him. can she let them back into her heart can she? read to find out who knows she might even end M for later chapts...
1. Chapter 1

Years gone and Alone

(A/N: ) I don't own anyone, except Akai and Yohio they are mine.)

Haruhi awoke to her alarm, 'uhg. Time to wake up for work' she thought. The maid came in and helped her do her hair (it has grown out to be long and beautiful), while her other 2 maids were downstairs scurrying around to make sure their mistress was prepared for the day ahead. One was making lunch for Akai and Haruhi. Akai came running into Haruhi's room giving her a squeeze with all a six year old could muster up.

Akai- "mommy, mommy today I get to go to work with you right?, because you promised!?" He looked at her with the face she would made to make sure she got what she wanted.

Haruhi- "of course, when do I ever back out of my promises to you sweetie?"

Akai- "you never do" he said with a smile on his face.

**Over the years Haruhi was blessed with a little six year old boy, who she loved with all her heart could give.**

One of the maids took Akai to prepare him for the day out with his mother.

Work:

Once Haruhi entered the building her employees rose to greet her, she gave them a beautiful bright smile. Once she was at designated floor, Koto-san (her very handsome, green eyed, brown hair assistant) was ready with her todays' to-do list. Akai decide to tackle Koto to the ground, "Koooto, incoming, ahhh" Akai said. They would greet each other with playful wrestling. 'uhg, so much energy….she'll never understand boys.' She thought. As she was in her office waiting for todays files, Koto came in with a stack of cases files, set in on her desk and walked out and hung out with Akai.

As she was going through her case of the day, shock and sadness covered her face. Upon going through her files one had information containing the HOST CLUB MEMBERS, its not like they cared to remember her anyways right?

It seemed by skimming the case it was about them to have their businesses joined in some way. That's so funny of all law firm it had to be hers! How convenient maybe even a little reunion, yeah right they won't even remember her. This made her mad without a doubt furious and upset, that the truly did forget about her, go figure she was nothing but a "commoner, who they probably believed wouldn't amount to anything" in their eyes!

"Damn rich bastards" she muttered loud enough for Koto to hear, when he walked in, noticing the tension around his boss.

Koto- "whats wrong Haruhi?" he asked as he approached her with caution. But first closed the door behind him and the blinds. To make sure the other employees did see or hear a thing. Then she let out a soft whimper and began with a soft cry and he was already hugging her and trying to sooth her to keep her calm.

Haruhi-" its those damn rich bastards, I hate them so much, I don't know what to do." She pointed to the files on her desk. He instantly knew why she was so upset and a wreck(sorta). And now more stressed then ever…

A/N: I have the other half written not typed comment if I should continue let me know….

_ My Loves ** Emirry-Celeste


	2. Chapter 2 Haruhi's past

**Hello my loves, I know its been a long time. Ive been lazy and stressed school but im currently on break so ive decided finally type up this part. Well this part is more of a filler to leet you guys know what happen over the years. **

Summary of the years

After graduating highschool she lost contact with the twins, so much for being close. She attended Ouran University and in college she met a man named Yukio. After that she began dating him, he was a sweet and caring man, eventually she got married to Yukio. But she got pregnant in her last year of college (3 years so farish). But knowing Haruhi, she wouldn't let that get in her way, and she did graduate college top of her class. Soon after that she started working for a law firm for a nice old man named Aikio Fuogi. A couple months later Akai was born. (4 months after graduation. Akai birthday September 19)

*skip 2 years ahead*

Akai was was 2 years old, and Aikio was getting old and slowly dying, over the course of the years working for him she had come to care for him and he her. He was like the uncle she never had and she the daughter he didn't have. Aikio company was a very prestige firm, she worked at and 2 months after Akai's birthday dead took Aikio. She later found out that Uncle Aikio left her the deed and everything to her! Aikio didn't have children and he trusted he enough to know she would take good care of the company after he was gone. By the time Akai was 3 1/2, Yukio became an abusive husband due to his jealousy of how well his wife was doing and drink didn't help him forget but made him worse and and scarier towards Haruhi.

Yukio was struggling to keep up with work. Haruhi did everything in her power to protect her son, everything and anything! 1 ½ year later it became to much for her, but she still would put up a strong face to make sure her son, wouldn't see what was happening to her. Little did she know he had seen what was happening to his mama, Akai was a smart 5 year old, that he understood that what his papa was doing to him mama was wrong!

He quickly got to a phone and dialed the police. " help. Papa is hurting mama and there's blood."

Yukio- " hey Akai what are you doing?" he said the devils smile. While moving towards his son.

Akai-" papa let go" suffocating, struggling against him.

Haruhi struggling to make her way to her son fast enough. Shouting " Yukio let him go! He has nothing to do with this!" screaming at him. Tackling Yukio to the ground and away from Akai. With their rolling around he got a hold of a knife, fear in Haruhi's eyes and struggling to fight him, Akai screamimg for him not to hurt mama. Yukio stabbed her in her side, below her ribcage but was bleeding out. Luckly the ambulance and police sirens were closer then Yukio expected. Police barging in rushing into the kitchen where Yukio had left Haruhi to die and trying escape also trying to take Akai with him. The police catching him in the process and arrested him. While the EMT attended to his mother but had to be taken to the hospital. Leaving behind his horrible father and staying by his mama's side.

Yukio was sentenced to 10 years in prison. For the past year since that event happened, their life has been fine, being just Haruhi and Akai in there 2-story house.( she could get a mansion if she wanted but she didn't want Akai to grow up stuckup.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting them

**Hello my Lovelies, I know its been to long but finally on summer vacation and have something to write, right… so here the long awaited portion. (Koto and Akai are mine but too make things clear Koto is actually Yohio but I got mixed up, so try to catch it in later chaps if I use it :D)**

"W-why of all times do they show up in my life, now..? Rich Bastards"

"You'll be fine, Haru.. and I'll watch Akai for you and we can relax the rest of the day movie marathon?" she paused for a moment, sighing in defeat

"okay, fine but I get to pick the movies!" Koto sighed and nodded and proceeded to tell Haruhi that the appointment with them was tomorrow._ Might as well get this over with sooner than later. _Koto left her too her thoughts.She had basically tonight and tomorrow morning to prepare for what was to come. She wondered if they would ever remember her or had even cared what had happened to her when they basically stop talking or try to get into contact with her. she wanted to scream in frustration and throw something or beat those bastard to a bloody pulp. she was working on other file when Akai came walking in with chocolate all over his face and on the tip of his nose that was similar to Haruhis'. "Mum" "yes" "can I help you today you look tired… oh you want some choco?" "Oh sweetie, thank you and I'd love some" she said as she licked her finger cleaning the chocolate off his nose and cheek and put it in her mouth. "mmm sweet and good like my lil bear" "mom!" "what?" she said grinning. "I'm a big boy now." "yes you are…. now go get clean up if you want to help so we can go home early tonight."

As he left the room she was pulled back into her thought of tomorrow._ Okay tomorrow could be a total disaster and what then. I wonder how they've been… oh stop it Haruhi don't even. They didn't even have the decency to contact you for years! But seriously why now? My life is great… I'm not missing anything. I have an amazing kid and job and life is peaceful. What does God just hate me? Or what. Oh I really need to pull it together! Okay all I need to do is pull myself together by tomorrow morning and for tonight forget and spend some time with Akai since he's finally on a break from school. You got this Haruhi! Okay back to work. _

It was 6pm and time to head home and enjoy some quality time with her baby.

*time skip to the next morning* September 2

She got ready for the day and she was at the office by 8am sharp. She let Akai got bother the others, they didn't mind since they mostly thought of him as a plushy toy you could just squeeze that's what the female worker did, while the male workers weren't ogling Haruhi at times…they would ruffle Akai hair and he hated it but she found it cute. Turning her attention back to Koto.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Your outfit for the meeting with those bassies and you said they probably won't recognize you, so why not?...

"Well… it is gorgeous but isn't it a little much?" "piss-posh. Its hot and they won't know what hit them!" "damn, give that to me!"

Haruhi was now in a sea green blouse that complimented her chest nicely and gather in the right places that was tucked in to a pencil skirt that stopped above her knee and hugged her hips that hugged her apple butt and somewhat showed off her no longer scrawny legs but beautiful muscular legs that some would kill for. Her feet inside a pair of black/grey pumps that made her taller of course and but she wasn't as short as she use to be. The heels made her 5'8 1/2 when without she basically 5'5 ½. Her long chocolate brown hair in waves and a pair of sea green dangling earrings matching with the bracelet on her right wrist that had sapphire and sea green pattern that went well with her sapphire ring on her left hand on her marriage finger (represents Akai and a promise) that she never took off. She also had a black long coat to go with the outfit when she was to leave and her purse always matched anything so no change in that.

"Wow Mum you look… Beautiful" "Thank you, sweetie and how to you always have chocolate when you come back?!" "Ummm, they love me?..." "haha funny throw that away and clean up we are leaving in 10." "ok"

AT the restaurant***

She approached the podium where the hostess was stationed at "reservation for party of 12, can you please tell me if they are already here." "Oh yes, right this way ma'am" they followed behind and Koto bid Haruhi good luck and pecking her on the cheek taking Akai to a different part of the restaurant. She proceeded to walk toward the table where basically everyone was seated but her, but they didn't notice her walking towards their table until she was basically 2 feet away. They rose as she was closer to greet her. they were accompanied by their parents or family member and her heart hurt at the site of her once close friends as they obviously didn't recognize her._ It's just business no need to make it personal! You can do this!_ Setting her business face on and continue to greet them and took a seat after taking off her coat.

Host Club – POV

A woman with beautiful long brown hair and chocolate eyes you could just melt in was approaching them. Her body was stunning even with a coat on you could tell she had big breast and a good figure. We stood as she was a few feet from our table since Kyoya pointed out that that was the lawyer. We all greeted her and she shook all of our hands… hers were small and somewhat callous but soft as well. She introduced herself as smiling to them with her 'host smile'(but they don't know that). She placed her things on the ground and proceeded to take off her coat and damn her blouse was a nice fit for her figure and she showed alittle bit of cleavage but still modest and her skirt hugged her nicely when she went to take a seat at the other head of the table. Our goal by talking to a lawyer was to merge all of our companies in some way.

As they began discussing their plan Haruhi was able to get a good look at all of them after all she was always so observant of other than herself.

Tamaki- still handsome, with his vibrant violet eyes and seem to have matured over the year by the way he talked and his composure.

Kyoya- tall, handsome, but still had cold eyes and a calculating look on his face and seemed fine, she still able to read his stubble facial movements. But there was definitely something else that was different about him. Her seemed to follow her movement with his eyes closely.

The twins- they both let their hair grow out and were now taller abit from the last she saw them and bottom had a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

Honey- He had the most change! He had grown out of his loti look and had grown to be at Mori's shoulders. He had a muscular build now but to her he was still adorable because of the way he had his hair.

Takashi-_ wow, it's really been to long! Oh stop it Haruhi! _ He had always been handsome to her but she would her admit that! The years have done him good… He still had his hair the same way as when they were in high school but gave it a wildish look. His grey eyes giving away nothing as well as his stoic face.

They were still handsome and change in little ways, so did she and now they are grown adult men and she and adult woman, life was different now too.

Well by the looks of it their lives seem to be going swimmingly. Which irritated her but didn't let it show. But the meeting went on and papers were passed around a discussion was being held then they enjoyed their lunch and business was basically don't for the day with them.

Akai came running into the area where Haruhi was and ran to hug his mother around her waist while she was still sitting and she could feel him shake in fear. "what's wrong?" she asked in a whisper. " s-someone looked like HIM… can we please leave mama?!" he said in a whisper but his voice was shaky. The other guests at the table were startled abit and their attention was one them now. Koto came in after Akai "I'm sorry Haruhi I tried to stop him but something startled him." She noticed a look in the host that seemed to click for them and then Honey spoke. "Haruhi Fujioka?" he said with a smile but she grimaced and ignored it. Tamaki stood up and just looked at her in shock trying to form words. Mori just starred at her as did Kyoya fixing his glasses to his face. She could feel the atmosphere change and she was becoming uncomfortable. She picked up Akai holding him on her hip while he buried his face in her hair…

Upon hearing the man call , Haruhi something sparked in their mind they felt that she looked similar in some way to someone they use to know but once they heard the name Haruhi slip from the man's lips they knew but they had to make sure. They all gave glances to eachother and Honey was the one to speak up and then Tamaki rose as if to say something and go towards her but stop when she picked up the child. Which made them all stop short from doing anything. 'Who is the kid?' they had similar thoughts.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you all, excuse the interruption since the meeting is coming to an end, I'll bid my farewell and get back to you soon on these. Thank you for Lunch, if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave." She said with a bowish head nod. She turned to leave and Koto grabbed her things and place her coat over her and Akai and they walked out the doors of the restaurant.

HC_

Watching or Haruhi if that was really her walk away the host looked at eachother and started to discuss if that really was her but the kid kind of made them iffy. Tamaki broke out of his trance when she was already gone and Kyoya started looking up information on ' ' while Honey scarfed down another slice of cake. The twins on the other hand looks hurt but Hikaru look angry. Mori said nothing just keeping to himself but couldn't get the image of her at of his head. Their parents were a little lost at the disruption that cause the boys to go into a sort of frenzy. But for sure they had to find out if that was their Haruhi!

**A/N: well there you have it! Worked on it last night and today and currently going to start writing the next chapter on paper. In honesty I hate typing! Since I make so many mistakes. And I apologize for not updating sooner, thank you to those who follow, favorite, and review. Excuse the mistake im not that great and im welcome to opinions. But you must know it's a Mori x Haruhi but drama there will be with the other hosts. **


	4. Chapter 4- Seriously Guys

_**Hello my lovelies, I know its been way too long since I updated but I finally wrote more and had the time to type up this chapter. If there's confusion it okay.. I know its bad as a writer but even im confused because ive seem to have long the previous chapter with the plot so im winging it. So feel free to leave comment for improvement and ill try my anearly Christmas Presest i suppose. 3**_

A few days had passed since the luncheon with the host club and she felt relieved that they didn't notice who she really was and they didn't try to contact her, all was peaceful for the time being.

**/**

When they left the restaurant, they headed straight home and put Akai to sleep after his little freak-out at the restaurant and Koto told Haruhi to get comfortable because they were going to watch a movies and ignore everything else. She did as told and watched her favorite movies but started to balling her eyes out thinking about how much it hurt to see them after all this time after a few straight shots with Koto. /

****September 5th OFFICE:

Haruhi was working on a file when Akai came in with Haruhi's favorite lunch: fancy tuna! Which also happen to be his favorite as well. She quirked her eyebrow at him "are you gonna share mister?" "of course, mama." He takes out a piece to feed his mother's mouth, then there was a knock at the door "enter" believing it was Koto but I wasn't … it was the host club who entered her office, but she hadn't taken notice yet.

Her office was very spacious, she had 2 huge bookcases on the right side of her office with a couch near it and a couch on the other side and with her desk towards the back of the office with two chairs in front of it.

" " she looked up at the man and realized that she just responded to her name being called by Kyoya that was so chilling it made her stand up out of her seat and her heart rate picked up but she didn't let that show. Akai moved to stand behind his mother. He whispered for only his mother to hear "who are these men?" "just some gentlemen, who wish to do business" Tamaki moved to say something but could quiet find the words and shut his mouth quickly. Kyoya stepped forward and pushed his glasses up his nose "Haruhi Fujioka… that is you of course" "yes that my name for my personal life. But letting on that she knew what they were trying to imply. "I'm sorry but I don't remember having another appointment with you all any time soon. "Haruhi my darling, it's us the host club… you not remember us anymore, I'm hurt!" but he still tried to go in for a hug. Then the door opened and Koto walked in. _'thank you Koto, you just saved me.'_ "Oh, I didn't realize you had company Haru" He recognized who was in the room, he walked around them and moved to be by her side and Tamaki dropped his arms. The twin seem to be irritated when Koto was near Haruhi. They then decided to bombarded her with questions which she dodged and didn't answered. And Hikaru lost his temper since she wasn't answering. "Oh, cut the fucking act we know it's you and don't act like you don't know us either!" Akai moved to hide behind Haruhi even more. She snapped and her commanding mother tone came out that scared the daylights out of people that were on the receiving end. "Hikaru Hitachiin! Don't you ever raise your voice like that to me again or and are you so immature that you don't know how to mind your language in the presence of a child, so foul mouthed!" He shut up quickly and her face still held a scary calm look on her. Kaoru started up "We just wanted to talk to y-" he said in a small voice. "Koto please show them to one of the conference rooms." "As you wish Haru" Koto said as he patted her back before escorting them out of her office. Haruhi turned her attention to the Akai and didn't notice someone's eyes lingering on her and Akai was he stepped out, getting to see that sweet love adorned smile that they had really seen in highschool. "Sweet go with Tracey and ask for your homework" "But why do I have to do homework I pass they grade level test mama!" "because it's good practice sweety" "okay Mama."

After Akai left her office, she needed a minute or two to compose and prepare herself. Then headed for the conference where she'd have to face them alone again. Today she was wearing her favorite suit, black trousers and a pink blouse that had ¾ long sleeves and rose bud earring with her hair pulled into a messy bun with strands on both sides of her face to frame it. And her glasses resting at the bridge of her nose (she goes for a comfortable professional look but usually wears her contacts but not all the time.)

She took a deep breath stopping at the door of the conference room then opened the gates of hell. Their attention turning to Haruhi as she entered the room. Their eyes followed her and assessing her figure as she moved to the front of the table but didn't sit but stood with her head held high with a bored expression. Leaning her hands on the table not really looking at them, "What do you think you are doing… coming into my office and questioning me?" she said in an icy tone. "wanted to see you Haru-chan and we've missed you!" Honey spoke up. "Darling we didn't know it was you and when we realized it was you we were all shocked. And why haven't you contacted us over the years, huh?" Tamaki said. "Is that really how you guys see it?" "Yeah, what the hell Haruhi, you let me… us" Hikaru said and then they spoke in unison "We thought we were your best friends!" "You left me, not the other way around" she tried not to let her voice crack. "all of you!" "but-" she cut him off "And don't try to tell me differently, I did try... Why are you guys even here?!" "For you, so we could be together again!" Tamaki said. "Did you ever consider what I wanted?, maybe I don't want to come back now" _'I don't want to get hurt again especially from you guys.' _ Tamaki, Honey and the Twins all gasped. She knows she's also become a bit bitter over the years because of what's happened to her but she doesn't want that to affect her too much but when it came to them, but they seem to be able to have a mighty fine good life without her. In that moment, she was having an internally conflicted in her thoughts and with her emotions. But that was all interrupted when one of the office ladies came rushing in " Sorry to interrupt ma'am but the Calpiores' case has been reopened but they're now involved with the Higuchis' case, it's a disaster." Most of the host looked perplexed except Kyoya and Mori since they've had some experience in law. " Get me all the files on both cases and call the Higuchis to stay on guard and out of site for the time being from the Caliores! And I mean it!" Honey, Mori, and Kyoya were all surprise of the names of the two cases know those two were renounce crime lords.

She started barking out orders right then and there. They were rather impressed by how calm she was and how everything flowed with her in command. Since it was obviously an important case. "Boys, if you'll excuse me" She headed towards the door as one of the ladies handed her some files "Damn it all" And she walked out of the conference room. The host club stayed where they were sitting and a few minutes passed. The door opened again, expecting to see Haruhi come through the doors but it was Akai. (they don't know his name yet though)

He was rubbing his eyes as he entered the room not realizing there were guests inside until he heard the squeak of a chair move and the sound of someone saying 'AWW' and his eyes snapped open. To see a tall blonde man with violet eyes coming towards him.

Akai's P.O.V.

'_Oh these are mama's guests from earlier, why is this blonde man coming towards me? Creep.' _The blonde man was coming towards me saying something about how cute I was and he went to pat my head but I moved out of the way before he could. The blonde man when then moved to the corner of the room and started growing mushrooms _'he needs mental help'_ I looked at the other man whoo happen to be staring at me "Hello young man, who might you be?" said a man with dark hair and glasses. "Mama always said not to talk to strangers… But who are you all?" taking a quick look around the room.

"We are Ms. Haruhi's friends" said a redheaded man. "I don't believe you" "And why do you say that little boy?" question another redheaded man who look like the one in front of me. "Because you've been around mama" I said. And noticed some eyebrows raised at me except for the man with spiky hair who reminded me someone that mama and I know.

HC P.O.V.

Kyoya: _'As I suspected he is her son'_ Tamaki came out of the corner gushing towards the boy.T: "So you're my darling Haruhi's little boy! Oh you're so adorable!" _'you idiot don't go scaring the kid even more'-K _"So can you tell us how old you are young man?" "I'm six years old" the little boy said holding up six fingers. _'Interesting' _many of the host thought except Tamaki because well he's an idiot. Tamaki decides that in that moment it's the best idea to hug the daylights out of the little boy. The little boy is struggling and protesting, since Tamaki didn't listen to the protests, the little boy decides to kick Tamaki where they sun doesn't shine. Most of the other Hosts cringe and the little boy pushes off Tamaki as he falls to the floor. "Don't touch me, you creep man!" The twins bust out laughing at what just happened. Kaoru "The kid thinks" H: "Boss is a creep" they continue laughing and together "Nice hit kid"

Honey-senpi was quiet, just like Mori at the time watching everything unfold. The boys eyes the landed on Mori-senpi's face and he just continued to stare. The little boy approached Mori and Honey, who were sitting there still. "Are you a Morinazuka?" This kinda surprised Mori since he believed that Haruhi didn't speak about anyone form the host club. He thought to himself. _' Does she talk about me? how is it that he recognizes me and not the others?'_ Hikaru spoke what Mori was thinking. "Hey, how do you know Mori-senpi and not the rest of us?!" The boy tilted his head to the sid, seemed as if he was analyzing him as he did so. "You look like Sa_" Akai was interrupted when someone walked in.

Her attention going to straight to her son, who was standing near Mori. "Hey, sweetie what are you doing in here?" He turned his head to see that it was his mother who walked in and he smiled and quickly walked over to stand behind her and grab her hand. She looked at the host club then at her son, " Did they play nice?" "Yes .mama except for the creepy blonde man in the purple suit, he touched me mama." an evil lint could be seen in his eyes when he smiled at Tamaki and Kyoya. '_What an interesting child'_. Haruhi glared at Tamaki and smile sweetly, but it made Tamaki shiver alittle because he could feel that she didn't really mean it, and there was something behind it, that was scary. "Oh, really, how disgusting can a grown man be touching a child, what a phedofile!" She turned and picked up her son and turned to walk out the door, her back to them. Akai taking the opportunity to stick his tongue out at Tamaki, then cuddle into his mothers shoulder/neck.

Honey-senpi spoke up before she opened the door. " Haruhi, I know your busy but can we please all talk. maybe not today but soon, how about brunch in a few days?" She let out a long sigh " fine, tell the front for a day" The hosts were happy to get another day/chance to spend time with her and that she was allowing it. She left the room and went to work on her case a hand. They got up to leave the room and they head to the front desk to make sure Haruhi couldn't get out of their meeting in two days. So, they made and appointment, so that her schedule would be clear for them.

Parting ways, Kyoya got to working on finding out where Haruhi lived to pick her up in two days. It was odd to him that it actually took him a while to find it and other things, like someone didn't want her information to get out...

**A/N: Hey there loves, I updated this chapter how it was suppose to be and hope you like the extra tidbit. Happy New years! reviews and Ill post the next chapter soon. hope you like I try. **


End file.
